Polyphenylene sulfide is a plastic which, due to its stability at high temperatures and its resistance against various chemicals, has found ever broadening areas of applications. Among these applications are the use of polyarylene sulfide as an encapsulating material for electrical circuits or other electrical elements, particularly in view of the outstanding electrical properties of polyarylene sulfide.
For these and other applications of polyarylene sulfide, printing of the polymer surface sometimes constitutes a problem. Specifically, it is desirable to print characterizing features or codes on such surfaces which cannot be readily removed or erased, and to obtain these imprints in good contrast.
Laser printing is a technique that had been developed for permanent printing on certain surfaces.